


Hard To Reach

by Slytherina



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina
Summary: When Bucky can't reach something on the top shelf at th grocery store, he detaches his arm and knocks it down into his other hand. Clint and Tony like witnessing this but Steve scolds him saying it will frighten passing children.





	

One shot. Coming Soon


End file.
